batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Quest Part II
| season = 1 | number = 58 | image = File:The Demon's Quest Title Card II.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = May 4, 1993 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = | story = Dennis O'Neil Len Wein | teleplay = Len Wein | music = Harvey Cohen | previous1 = The Demon's Quest Part I | next1 = Read My Lips | previous2 = The Demon's Quest Part I | next2 = His Silicon Soul }} The Demon's Quest, Part II is an episode of the first season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is the conclusion of The Demon's Quest Part I, the story that introduced the iconic Batman villain, Ra's al Ghul. As the previous episode, Part II is an adaptation of a classic Batman tale from the comics. "The Demon's Quest, Part II" was the 61st produced episode and the 58th episode aired. Synopsis After learning the secret of Ra's al Ghul's immortality, Batman and Robin escape from an death trap and follow the only clue they have to stop Ra's plans - the word 'Orpheus'. After discovering that 'Orpheus' is Ra's private satellite that will orbit over the Sahara, the duo travel to the Demon's desert stronghold. There, Batman learns that the satellite is actually a weapon which will explosively destroy all the Lazarus Pits simultaneously, throughout the world, changing the eco-system and returning Earth to its original natural state. Plot Ra's al Ghul has come out of the Lazarus Pit, but he is deranged and takes his daughter Talia, lifting her up in the air with the intention of to tossing her into the Pit, but Batman uses his Batrope to save her. Once she is out of danger, Talia confronts her father and slaps him in the face. The impact makes Ra's recover his consciousness and thanks both Talia, for helping him and Batman for saving his daughter. After the incident, Ra's asks Batman once again to join him as his heir and son-in-law, but once again, Batman refuses. The answer doesn't pleases Ra's and he tells Batman that if he's not with him, he is against him and he decides that Batman must die as he gets ready to destroy the whole place. Talia is worried about their home being destroyed but Ra's assures her that the desert stronghold is a perfect replacement for their purposes. The Society of Shadows leave the Lazarus Pit and trap Batman and Robin inside, as Talia sadly watches her beloved one last time. The cave inside the mountain starts crumbling down while Batman and Robin try to find a way out. They find the rope that Ra's uses to get inside the Pit and climb to the top of the mountain, where there is an opening for them to get out. As they reach the top and exit, the mountain starts falling apart and the duo fall off the side of the mountain and lad safely in snow. When they recover, they head to the Wayne Enterprises in Nepal in order to arrange their next move. In Nepal, they have access to a computer and Robin recalls having listened to Ra's people talking about Orpheus. They search for information about Orpheus on the computer and find that there is a satelite named Orpheus and the trayectory of the same crosses just above the Sahara Desert, leading Batman to deduce that the place where the satelite passes must be Ra's desert stronghold. Later on, they go to the place in a plane piloted by Robin and Batman jumps from a safe height from the ground. Batman lands in the desert at night, near a passing caravan of Ra's men. Batman knocks down the last man of the caravan and takes his place without anyone noticing. The caravan is headed to Ra's desert fortress and once inside, all men are told by Ubu to go somewhere else and notices a man sneaking from them. Ubu follows him and they start fighting. Batman gets the upper hand until he finds himself surrounded by the Society of Shadows. Batman is outnumbered and easily subdued. Ra's comes out to see what is causing the disturbance and Ubu tells him that someone infiltrated their secret fortress. Ra's goes down to take a closer look to a man so brave, or so foolish. Ra's removes Batman's disguise and it's revealed his true face. Ra's is surprised to see Batman alive and Talia, who was behind her father, is relieved. Ra's orders his men to take his Utility Belt and the upper part of the Batsuit except for the cowl, as it is a sign of honor. Batman's hands are tied behind him and he asks Ra's about his ultimate plan and Ra's decides that Batman has earned the right to know. Ra's explains that he has been placing bombs on the Lazarus Pits around the planet and using the Orpheus Satelite, he is going to detonate them at once, causing the pits' chemicals to overflow, covering the world in chemicals, which will kill approximately 2,056,986,000 and restore most of the world's ecosystems. Batman calls Ra's insane and Ubu attacks Batman for his disrespect and is ready to kill him when Ra's stops him and tells his men to send Batman to a cell. A couple of Ra's men take Batman up the ground and before they take him to the cell, Talia aproaches Batman and gives him a passionate kiss. As Batman is being taken away, Talia simply tells him that it is for him to remember her. When Batman is locked in the cell, he removes the lockpick that Talia placed in his mouth during the kiss and after he opens his shackles, he knocks out the guards and breaks free. Batman goes to the main yard in Ra's fortress and watches as Ra's starts the sequence that will detonate the bombs around the world. Batman creates a distraction by releasing a grenade inside the armory that causes all the explosives to blow up, creating a giant fire in the place. Most of the Society of Shadows run away in fear for their lives and Batman is able to try and stop Ra's. Ubu confronts Batman, and the Dark Knight releases all the tension caused by Ubu when he called him "infidel". Batman knocks down Ubu and Ra's decides that it's time to end it once and for all. Ra's takes out his sword and defies Batman to a sword duel. Batman picks Ubu's sword and they start the final showdown in the middle of the burning fortress. The fight is intense and the time passes quickly; Batman has barely seconds to stop the detonation sequence. Using the sword, Batman destroys the signal device and stops the sequence. However, he is now unarmed and Ra's has the upper hand. They keep fighting on top of a Lazarus Pit and Ra's' anger causes him to be reckless and he falls down to the pit. He manages to hold on to his sword and Batman tries to help him by reaching him and pulling him out of the pit; but Ra's knows he has been defeated and he lets himself go into the pit, to join the planet he loves. Batman can't do anything and watching the scene is Talia, who cries for her father and her home that is now burning to ashes. After the whole situation, Batman and Talia walk in the desert until they reach Batman's plane. Talia explains that while she believes in her father's motives, she doesn't share his methods and is worried for her future. She asks Batman if she is going to be his prisoner, but Batman turns around and kisses her. After a while, Batman goes to his plane and leaves Talia in the desert alone. Robin asks Batman if it is really the last they've seen of Ra's and Batman believes so. However, Ra's hand emerges from the pit and a maniacal laughter can be heard. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Ra's al Ghul Episodes Category:Soundtrack by Harvey Cohen Category:Animation by Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., LTD. Category:Comic Adaptations